


An Interesting Night

by jacquelee



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has an interesting night when she meets a fellow thief on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Written for [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org)

The target should be easy enough, in and out, no fuss. Kate arranged her mask and looked around before shutting down the security system. No problems there. She went into the museum, carefully avoiding the still active sensors and cameras. 

While her eyes were on the price, an artifact Helen needed for some sciencey thingie or other – who knew, she didn't ask much, she was just happy to be able to flex her more outside-of-the-law muscles again – she still noticed a faint sound coming from the other room. 

She had been studying the museum's schedule so it couldn't be the person on night watch. She still retreated into the shadows, because who knew, better safe than sorry. 

There wasn't any other sound, so she was about to come back out when she saw the black clad, masked figure walking carefully but determinedly into the room. Kate had to admit the professional admiration she felt for the absolute silence with which the person, woman from what she saw of the build, moved. 

The figure came closer and closer, until she was so close that Kate could stretch out her arm and touch her. She contemplated if she should make herself known, since very clearly they were in the same field and here for probably a very similar if not the same reason. 

But her contemplations were cut short by the fact that she apparently had failed the first rule of thieving herself, not making even a little bit of a sound, since the dark figure paused for a second, in which Kate tried to merge even more with the shadows, and then moved so fast that Kate was in awe once again, or at least as much in awe as you could be with someone sitting on your chest pinning you down. 

Even this maneuver had barely made a sound and when the figure, the woman Kate corrected herself, started to talk, it was so quiet she could barely hear it. 

"What are you here for?"

Oh, good, just cut to the chase. Still trying to catch her breath with the weight on her chest, she decided to play it cool. 

"Why should I tell you?" 

The woman made a movement that pretty much conveyed the raising of eyebrows even behind her mask. Sarcasm without even having to speak or overtly show it in body language, that was a skill. Kate really started to admire this person, whoever it was. 

"Look, we are very clearly here for the same reason, so why don't you let me go and we sort out if we need to compete or can just go our separate ways without-"

Not missing even a beat, Kate leveraged the body on top of her to the side and with a pretty satisfying thump landed on top of it herself. 

"-choking each other to death." 

The woman who was now pinned under her seemed to contemplate the situation for a few seconds. Kate was pretty sure she wouldn't win in a real fight, not with what she already had seen of the agility and speed of her opponent. 

She also quite enjoyed having someone who appeared to be in the same business as her to talk to – well, if you could call this activity talk that was. Not that she minded the sanctuary but everyone there was such a do-gooder. A little excitement now and then was quite nice.

Her opponent seemed to have reached a decision. She let out something between a snort and a laugh and then got herself out from under Kate and into a standing position without any effort and again with admirable speed. But this time Kate was prepared and got up nearly as quickly. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds without either of them talking and then Kate decided to extend an olive branch. 

"The Mammoth horn. Or well, what is labeled a mammoth horn", she gave a little nod to the left. "Right here, in the stone age exhibition."

The other woman seemed to consider that. Then she gave a curt nod. 

"The gold chalice in the middle ages exhibition." 

Both of them were still whispering and they were both acutely aware of the position they were in. But aside from that, Kate thoroughly enjoyed herself and decided to up the ante a little. 

"See you outside?" 

It wasn't as much a question as it was a challenge. Kate didn't wait for an answer but continued with what she had come here to do, this time even quicker than before. Having competition was certainly good for amping up the excitement. 

She worked as quickly as she could and got the job done without a hitch. When she was outside of the museum again, rearming the security system, there was no sign of her opponent, which left her more than a little disappointed. 

Not that she had expected it much, obviously, apart from the middle ages exhibition being far further in the museum it was also much more likely that the woman had just disappeared. A thief worked alone after all. But it had been fun to have this little exchange with a fellow thief and she wouldn't have minded continuing it. 

Kate turned a corner only to be faced with a figure leaning callously against the wall, flicking off some imaginary dust from her shoulder. She hadn't taken off her mask but nevertheless her very carefully adopted stance that conveyed boredom and superiority said everything. 

Impressive. Very impressive. 

Kate reached a decision, took off her mask and stretched out her hand. 

"Kate Freelander. You wanna grab a coffee? You know, before the cops come." 

There actually were alarm sounds now coming from inside the museum. The night watch had registered that something was missing. 

Nevertheless, the other woman detached herself from the wall slowly, deliberately. She looked at the outstretched hand for a second and then took off her mask herself, to reveal long black her and an amused albeit careful smile. She didn't take the hand though and just turned away from Kate and started walking away from the museum. 

Kate was a bit disappointed. Ah, well, suit yourself. 

"You coming?"

It was said not even over her shoulder and without raising her voice or looking back. Kate smiled before she hurried to match the woman's stride.

"Lady Christina de Souza." 

It was said still without even looking at Kate. 

"Lady huh?" 

"Yes."

"Nice." 

Now they did look at each other and this time, Christina's smile was much more genuine. Kate had no idea where this would go, but she was pretty sure she wanted to see it. This had turned out to be an even more interesting night than she had thought. 

Definitely much more interesting.


End file.
